Le jour où tout a basculer
by FanDesMangasdu59122
Summary: Quand Lucy et Natsu découvrent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, regarde ce que sa donne. ATTENTION LEMON PREVU !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: « si tu savait combien je t'aime »**

* * *

_Remarque de l'auteur:_

_Bonjour à tous et à toute, je débute dans l'écriture et donc c'est la toute première fan fiction que je fait et que je partage avec vous._

_Celle-ci va se baser sur un couple que j'adore « NatsuXLucy » de Fairy-Tail._

_Mais ATTENTION un lemon est prévue dans ce chapitre donc ben le contenue est explicite et ce chapitre s'adresse a des lecteurs avertis ! Et bien voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne soyez pas trop dure :) j'attendrais vos reviews avec impatience._

* * *

Le jour se lève sur Magnolia. Lucy, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond doré et aux yeux chocolat, se leva doucement, réveillée par les rayons du soleil passant à travers les volets de son appartement...

A son grand étonnement personne n'était chez elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir toujours quelqu'un chez elle, même pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche...

Elle baya, s'étira, et alla prendre sa douche...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortie séchée et habillée. Elle avait optée pour un petit haut vert pomme avec des bords en dentelle doré laissant apparaître son nombril ainsi qu'une mini-jupe plissé noir et des bottes de la même couleur lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux. Munie de ses clés céleste et de son fouet au étoiles, elle était prête. Prête a rejoindre son partenaire de combat mais aussi dans sa tête son nakama, l'élue de son cœur...

Elle sortie en prenant soin de fermer a double tours son appartement derrière elle. Par la suite elle se dirigea vers la guilde de Fairy-Tail qu'elle avait rejoint il y a quelques années de cela grâce a Natsu, un jeune homme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux vert onyx, plutôt bien batti selon elle et avec des airs de petit garçon ce qui pouvait le rendre encore plus mignon...

Elle arriva là-bas et s'installa au bar pour saluer son amie...

-Salut Mira

-Salut Lucy, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, heu... dit, t'aurais pas vu Natsu pas hasard ?

-MmmmhmMhHm... nan pas aujourd'hui tout se que je sais c'est que Happy lui a demander de rester avec lui hier soir donc je suppose qu'il a du dormir chez lui...

Heummm dit pourquoi tu parles toujours de Natsu ? Natsu par ci puis par la il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous ? Je trouve que vous iriez bien ensembles !

La blonde vira au rouge écarlate détournant son regard de celui de son amie, interrogateur, avant de se retourner et de faire face a celui qu'elle aime plus que tout.

-Natsu !... susurrât-elle d'une petite voix

-Yo Luce !

-Heumm... Yo

Une boule se forma dans le bas ventre de lucy. Devenu rouge, elle fixa Natsu sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci fut tellement déstabilisé par le regard de sa partenaire qu'il se mit a rougir...

-Heu Lucy sa va ? T'es pas malade ? T'as de la fièvre. T'es toute rouge...

-(sortant de ses pensées) Heu nan, t'inquiète pas, Natsu ! Je vais bien !

Sur ceux Natsu tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa deuxième destination, Gray. D'habitude Natsu aurais déjà sauter sur son ennemi, mais la, il ne fit rien. Il se demandait pourquoi Lucy le regardait de cette façon... Il s'approcha de Gray et Juvia qui s'enlaçaient et se faisait des petits bisous, puis, Natsu embarqua Gray a part tout triste d'avoir été séparer de sa nakama...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'allumette ! Tu voix pas que je suis occupé ? Quoi ? tu veut te battre ?

-Nan !...

-A nan ? Ben quoi alors ? Dit-il étonné de sa réponse.

-Comment on sais quand on aime quelqu'un ?

-Ben quand tu est prêt de la fille de ton cœur et ben... tu as chaud, tu rougis, tu as une boule dans le bas ventre, et ben tous ses signes te prouve par A+B que tu l'aime du plus profond de ton âme !

-Mais quand c'est une amie a qui tu tient beaucoup et que tu as peur de briser cette amitiés si précieuse entre toi et elle, comment tu fait !? Parce que sa peut être un amour a sens unique !

-C'est une hypothèse mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir pour de bon tu vas la voir et tu lui avou que tu l'aime et que tu voudrais sortir avec elle ! Regarde moi et Jubia ont est heureux et je vais être père donc...

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul ! Effectivement Natsu c'était éclipsé pour aller voir Lucy... Gray comprit que c'était Lucy pour qui il avait des sentiments récents...

-Dit Luce il faudrait que tu paye ton loyer ce mois-ci sa te dit une petite mission ?

-Ok merci j'avais presque oubliée

Au panneau... Natsu tapa un fixe sur Lucy il la regardait de haut en bas avant de plonger son regard dans celui chocolat de sa Luce ! … Très vite, un petit chat bleu les sortirent de leurs pensées...

-Ils s'aaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Quoi ? Dirent les deux concernés aussi rouge que des tomates bien mur !

-RHAAA n'importe quoi !

Lucy arracha une mission plutôt simple mais bien payer puis l'expliqua a Natsu et Happy avant de se retournée vers Mira.

-Ont va prendre celle-la ! Elle sera parfaite pour mon loyer !

-Ok ! Vous rentrez quand ?

-Demain je pense, nous partons dans 1 heure le temps de nous préparer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. 1 heure plus tard elle rejoint Natsu sur le quai d'embarquement. Elle eût un mal fou à faire entré Natsu dans le train et à peine l'engin démarre que Natsu fut pris de nausées incontrôlable ! Elle posa la tête de Natsu sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux se qui calma ses nausées et le fit rougir ainsi que elle par la même occasion...

Arrivé a destination, ils louèrent une chambre et la encore, le destin va les rapprocher ou plutôt devrais-je dire une certaine personne nommé Mira !

Ils entrèrent et le réceptionniste vint a eux...

-Vous désirez ?

-Deux chambres séparés s'il vous plaît!

-Heu je suis désolé mais nous somme complet il ne nous reste plus qu'une chambre pour deux !

-Et bien cette a dire qu...

-Sa ira parfaitement monsieur merci dit-il coupant la parole à Lucy

Il est vrai que pour lui sa ne posait pas de problème, se serais une occasion en or de lui avoué ses sentiments et peut-être même de conclure, il rêver de la voir en sous-vêtement... Il se mit une gifle mentalement pour avoir pensé a sa luce de cette façon !

Le soir venu ils allèrent mangé puis remontèrent dans leur chambre. Lucy exténuée par le voyage et la douche s'endormit la première puis Natsu la rejoint très vite au pays des songes...

Le lendemain, Lucy se leva la première, elle avait plutôt bien dormis, au creux des bras de son nakama. mais quand elle voulue se relevée, celui-ci resserra son étreinte...

-Natsu mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Luce... marmonna t-il

-Natsu je te prévient si tu ne me lâche pas, je...

Natsu prit son visage entre les mains puis s'empara des lèvres de Lucy. Impuissante elle voulue le repoussée mais son cœur et son corps ne le voulaient pas. Elle répondit au baiser qui s'intensifia...

Ils brisèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leurs souffle...

-J'adore te prendre au dépourvu ! Dit-il avec un regard tendre et un sourire carnassier, il se leva puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, Lucy, encore sous le choque se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu ressorti de la salle de bain uniquement muni d'une serviette autour de la taille avec les cheveux encore dégoulinant et quelques mèches rebelles se qui fit craquée complètement la blonde...

-Heu... Lucy sa va ?

-Heuuu... oui

Une fois rentrée, la jeune femme ne donna pas de signe de vie pendant une semaine et tous le monde se demandaient : Où était-elle ? Ou encore comment allait-elle ? Mais surtout, se fut Natsu le premier a le remarquer, Lucy lui manquait. Il voulait et devait savoir pourquoi n'était-elle pas la ! Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Lucy... Il toqua à la porte mais pas de réponse...

Lucy de son cotée était adossée à la porte. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, peut-être était-ce pour essayer ? Elle sentait l'odeur qu'elle connaissait bien, celle du bois brûler et des épices et elle écoutait Natsu lui suppliant d'ouvrir la porte. Il voulait des explications et ne comptait pas en rester la !

Soudain, plus un bruits, elle se leva puis entrouvrit la porte... Il n'était plus là, puis elle sentait l'émotion lui venir quand elle sentait Natsu derrière elle. Il la prit, la retourna et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. D'un coup de pouce, Natsu essuya les larmes puis brisa le silence...

-Je ne veut plus te voir pleurer ! Parce que quand tu pleures mon cœur aussi... Pourquoi n'était tu pas là de toute la semaine ?

-POURQUOI ? Dit-elle indignée...

Natsu eu un sursaut quand la jeune femme le poussa...

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je n'était pas là ? Et bien parce que tu me fait souffrir en jouant avec mes sentiments ! A l'hôtel... Tu m'a embrassé, tu te souvient ? Et ensuite tu as fait comme si de rien ne s'était passer ! Je ne suis pas un objet pour assouvir tes pulsions quand tu en as !... dit-elle d'une traite et en larmes...

-Je... Je comprend, mais sa ne partait pas du mal c'est parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?...

Il plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de sa nakama, puis brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de Lucy... elle le repoussa...

-Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? Tu recommences ? T'as pas encore compris ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?

-Je ne peut pas te le dire ! Pas... pas comme sa !

Elle fut étonnée, avec de grands yeux rond elle regarda son nakama qui pleurer à chaudes larmes...

-N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec des larmes ! Sa... sa ne fonctionne pas avec moi !

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! cria t-il d'une traite.

Lucy rata un battement ! Lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ou avait-elle mal entendue ? Non, elle avait bien entendue, elle en était sure ! En guise de réponse elle se jeta dans les bras de Natsu et l'embrassa doucement. Natsu, étonné, répondit au baiser et l'accentua. A bout de souffle ils brisèrent leur baiser...

-En quelle honneur ? Je croyais que tu était en colère et que tu ne m'aimais pas...

Lucy le coupa...

-CHUUUT ! Tu pense mal... Je t'aime aussi idiot !

Natsu ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de prendre doucement sa Lucy dans les bras et la porta jusqu'au lit...

-Tu sais sans toi je n'aurais jamais découvert sa, tout ces sentiments que j'avais enfouis en moi et que tu as su trouver. Je ne saurais jamais comment te montrer tout les sentiments que je porte alors...

-Tais toi ! Tu parles trop, embrasse moi, idiot !

Il s'exécuta avec joie et l'allongea doucement sur le lit puis il se mit a califourchon sur elle... Lucy rougit en sentant sur sa cuisse le membre de son nakama déjà fièrement dressé sous l'excitation !

-Natsu !... Ton...

-Oui, je sais ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veut, tu es tellement belle...

Il l'embrassa et enleva son maillot et découvrit son soutient gorge en dentelle noir qu'il dégrafa vite fait bien fait ! Il descendit ses baisers le long de sa clavicule laissant par endroit de léger suçon puis traça une ligne humide avec sa langue sur son ventre pour voir la réaction de sa nakama qui ne tarda pas à venir... il la regarda...

Elle avait la tête en arrière et se mordait la lèvre inférieur avec les joues légèrement rougit. La voir dans cette état envoya une décharge électrique a Natsu qui lui enleva la jupe et la culotte puis découvrit l'entré de l'intimité de lucy qui se moulait déjà... il passa sa langue sur un petit bourgeons rose et la réaction de Lucy face a se geste se fit immédiatement entendre...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Natsuuuu !

Voyant que sa lui procurait un plaisir intense, il continua a jouer avec le petit bout de chair et passa même un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux et trois, puis fis des vas et vient se qui fit gémir Lucy. Un liquide coulait alors et Natsu n'en laissa pas une goutte ! Il remonta alors pour l'embrasser. A l'instant même ou ses lèvres arrivèrent à celle de Lucy, elle le poussa et le plaqua contre le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ensuite, elle lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer... ils étaient maintenant tout deux nue... Lucy pris le membre de son partenaire et commença des vas et viens, ce qui procura un plaisir intense au jeune homme...

-Ho oui Luce plus vite !

Elle s'exécuta sur le champ et aller de plus en plus vite puis elle pris sa virilité en bouche et continuée ses vas et vient aussi vite que possible, Natsu ne tenue plus il allait venir. Il voulut prévenir Lucy mais c'était trop tard... Sentant le liquide amer et chaud dans sa bouche elle l'avala puis, contente de sa vengeance réussite, remonta vers le visage de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement... Natsu reprit le dessus et se retourna sur elle, Lucy le savais que sa allait faire mal mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait passer ce cap un jour ou l'autre et avait aussi une confiance infinie en Natsu qui lui commença a entrer en elle doucement puis, d'un coup de bassin bien placé, il perça son hymen... Elle avait terriblement mal...

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cette odeur, il ne l'aimait pas... c'était celle des larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de Lucy, il voulut se retirer mais elle le retient...

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave, c'est normal !

-Tu es sur ?

-Maintenant que c'est fait oui !

Puis la douleur laissa place au désir Natsu, voyant sa partenaire détendue, commença ses vas et viens. Une décharge de plaisir électrifia Lucy et Natsu accélérait encore et encore...

-NATSUUUUU

-LUUUCCEEE

C'est dans cette ultime cris de plaisir qu'ils atteignir l'orgasme en même temps, Natsu se vida en elle puis, épuisé, se laissa tombé au côté de Lucy. Il la pris dans ses bras et une fois leurs souffles retrouvé Natsu brisa le silence...

-Haaaa... ma Luce ei tu savait, combien je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Le lendemain matin ils annoncèrent officiellement leurs couple à la guilde et Mira été heureuse de les voir enfin ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**** « La naissance d'une nouvelle génération »**

* * *

_remarque de l'auteur :_

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous aller bien et que mon premier chapitre vous a plus, en tout cas je tiens donc à vous faire partager un nouveau chapitre dans lequel une toute nouvelle génération fait son apparition au sain de Fairy-Tail._

* * *

Comme tout les matin depuis 1 ans déjà, Lucy se leva dans les bras de son bien aimé, Natsu... Il dormait encore a poing fermer. Elle se retira de son étreinte pour prendre sa douche, elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau...

Soudain, elle senti un bras autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud au creux de son cou...

-Natsu ?!

-Bien dormit mon amour ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Comme un bébé !

Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et chaleureux...

Quelques minutes plus tard les voilà sorties et habillés

Natsu avait pris un maillot avec des petits dragon rouge dessus, un jean blanc et des basket noir. Lucy, quand à elle, avait optée pour sa tenu de guilde... Une fois près ils se dirigèrent en direction du QG de Fairy-Tail.

Les voilà arrivés, ils saluèrent tout leurs amis.

-Salut les tourtereaux, comment sa va ?

-Salut Mira ! Mais dit moi tu as l'air d'être heureuse ce matin ?!

-C'est normale je suis tata et le maître grand-père ! Juvia a accoucher cette nuit, elle est a l'hôpital.

-Ah ! Trop cool, j'essayerais d'aller la voir avec Natsu !

L'après midi fut vite venue, Natsu et Lucy allèrent manger dans un restaurant plutôt chique ! Une fois le dîner terminer, ils prirent un verre de vin et quand le serveur versa celui-ci dans le verre de Lucy, il y avait une alliance, Natsu posa un genou à terre...

-Après tout nos haut et nos bas, et même si sa ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, Lucy Heartfillia, veut tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

-Natsu !... réussit-elle a dire, submerger par l'émotion...

Natsu était encore à genoux et il priait pour qu'elle dise oui ! Elle entrouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Natsu Dragneel vous êtes l'homme le plus idiot que je connaisse ! Mais OUI je veux devenir ta femme !

Tout le monde applaudirent, par la suite ils allèrent rendre visite a Juvia et son nouveau née Ullen !

-Coucou vous deux sa va ?

-C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question !

-Moi sa va un peu dur et encore un peu mal mais croit moi Lucy c'est la plus belle chose qu'il puisse t'arriver !

-Oui si tu le dit ! Tu sors quand ?

-Cette après midi mais dites moi, avec Gray ont a beaucoup réfléchies et ont voudrais que se soit vous qui parrainé Ullen, sa ne vous dérange pas ?

Lucy lâcha un cris de joie et Natsu fit l'un de ses sourire carnassier...

Soudain ont tapa à la porte, c'était gray...

Au même moment, Natsu pris le petit dans ses bras :

-Allez vient petit gars, je vais te transformer en mini-Natsu !

-T'as pas intérêt l'allumette !

-Tient salut l'exhibitionniste !

-Quoi, répète ?

Lucy prit la parole...

-Bon Juvia ont va y aller avant que sa dégénère !

-Heu... d'accord merci de votre visite...

Natsu et Lucy prirent la direction de la guilde. Arrivé la bas ils attendirent que tout le monde soit là. Juvia, Gray et Ullen étaient arriver, Mira pris le micro tout le monde se tuent...

-Écouté moi tous ! Natsu et Lucy ont une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire !

-Voila merci ! Comme vous le savait tous cela fait 1 an que Lucy et moi somme ensemble et... NOUS ALLONS NOUS MARRIER !

Tout le monde sauta de joie à cette nouvelle ! Une fête fut tenue pour l'événement !

3 mois de préparation et d'acharnement plus tard...

-NATSU ! DEPECHE TOI ONT VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !

-Oui ben deux minutes c'est cette fichu cravate !

-C'est surtout que tu es stressé !

-NAN !

Une fois prêts ils se rendirent à l'église. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucy fit son entrée. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche et rose avec une longues traîne. Suivit pas ses demoiselles d'honneurs, elle était au bras du maître de guilde. Tout le monde était la, il y avait Gray, Juvia et Ullen, Erza et Gerard, Mira et Elfman, Lisanna et Luxus, Gadjeel et Levy, s'était bon ils étaient devant l'hôtel, le prêtre pris la parole...

-Nous somme ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux personnes !

Il prononça le sermons :

« Lucy Heartfillia, voulez vous prendre pour époux Natsu Dragneel ici présent, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans le maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

-Oui je le veux.

« Natsu Dragneel, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Lucy Heartfillia ici présente, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans le maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

-Oui je le veut.

-Vous pouvez procédé a l'échange des alliances...

« Natsu, je te donne cette anneau signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. »

« Lucy, je te donne cette anneau signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. »

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Natsu s'empara des lèvres de Lucy. Après la cérémonie, le mariage fut célébré comme il se doit a la guilde. Celle-ci avait été décoré et rangé de façons a se que l'ont puissent dansé pour l'événement !

1 mois plus tard...

Lucy avait préparer cette soiré, avait mis sa plus belle robe pour l'occasion, car elle avait un cadeau très spéciale pour Natsu... ils rentra juste a temps car Lucy venait juste de finir de tout préparer... Une fois le repas terminé Natsu but un verre de vin et voulu servir un verre à Lucy mais elle le stoppa..

-Tu ne boit pas ?

-Nan je vais prendre un jus de fruits !

Natsu perplexe lui servie son cocktail de fruits. Lucy alla chercher une petite boîte et la lui donna... Il l'ouvrit...

-C'est quoi ce... heu... truc ? Et sa signifie quoi ? Dit-il en regardant dans tous les sens une petite barrette...

-C'est un stylo qui brille dans la nuit... ironisa t'elle...

-Ah ! Trop cool !

-MAIS NAN TRIPLE IDIOT TU VAS ÊTRE PAPA !

Natsu fit une tête de trois pied de long ! ils la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer...

-Lucy je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Tu me comble de bonheur !

-Et moi j'ai mari des plus extraordinaire !

Plus tard, après une grossesse sans problème, ont accueillit la petite luna ( référence a la Lune et au prénom de Lucy et Natsu. Le u se prononce [ou] =D )

Les autres couples ne tardèrent pas pas a suivre le mouvement, Juvia eu une petite fille, Erza et Gerard sont parents d'une sacré petite tribus, Lisanna et Luxus sont parents de Idessa...

Fin

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que la situation présente laissa place à une toute nouvelle génération et c'est aussi la fin de cette fan fiction que j'ai eu un plaisir a écrire et à partager avec vous. J'espère que sa vous a plus..._

_P.S: je tien a remercier ptite-liline-AB pour avoir eût le courage de corriger cette fanfiction et je vous encourage donc a aller sur sa page profil et decouvrir tous ses OS, Fanfiction et bien d'autre :D merci pour tous liline 3 ;)_


End file.
